The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Carnation, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP10112’. The new variety is the result of a cross conducted in June 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female parent, ‘DCP 05 109’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent, ‘DCP 04 017’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in June 2007 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for approximately seven to eight generations. ‘KLEDP10112’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
‘KLEDP10112’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.